Fuckin' Perfect
by Redkunst
Summary: Tout le monde disait que je ne trouverais personne, malgré le fait qu'un lycan ai une âme-soeur. Pour tout le monde, je n'étais personne. Mais je leur ai fermé leur gueule en trouvant ma Personne.


**T**itre : Fuckin' Perfect

**G**enre: Romance

**A**uteur : The Ice Cat

Résumé : Tout le monde disait que je ne trouverais personne, malgré le fait qu'un lycan ai une âme-soeur. Pour tout le monde, je n'étais personne. Mais je leur ai fermé leur gueule en trouvant ma Personne.

**D**isclaimer : Harry Potter et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas et je gagne rien du tout a par des reviews ! XD

**N**ote : Comme tout mes OS, je n'ai pas de Bêta donc désolé pour mes fautes d'orthographes ! ^^

**N**ote **2** : J'ai joué un peu dans le vide avec ce couple dont je suis sûre, personne ne pensait. Mais moi il me tracassait ! Et puis, on est obligé de toujours mettre que des personnages principaux ensemble ? Et bah moi c'est un personnage plus que secondaire dans le livre (et encore plus dans le film) que je mets en avant avec un personnage principal. Et même si je trouve le résultat un peu bizarre et légèrement décevant (oui, je m'auto-critique XD) je le publie quand même en espérant que d'autres auteurs trouveront ce couple digne d'être écrit et approfondi dans les fics ! ^^

**N**ote** 3 **: Pendant l'écriture j'écoutais Fuckin' Perfect de Pink et Personne n'est personne du Roi Soleil. Et cela se ressent dans quelques passages. Voilà, petite info inutile si vous voulez pas les écouter ^^

_Bonne Lecture_

**F**uckin' Perfect

Pour tout le monde, il n'avait jamais été que le coléreux. Celui qui est toujours énervé, qui ne sait se contrôler.

Et l'on peut dire qu'en devenant lycan, cela ne c'était pas arrangé. Cela avait même empiré, le rendant encore plus à fleur de peau et le faisant souvent se transformer convulsivement.

D'ailleurs, à cause de son tempérament, les gens ne l'avaient jamais vraiment aimés.

Même ceux de la meute, pour qui son caractère était trop explosif.

Pauvres petites choses.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était comme ça, et pour rien au monde il ne changerait.

Alors il restait seul, entouré de la meute mais résolument seul. Un peu comme Seth ou Leah finalement. L'un mit à l'écart pour être jeune, l'autre pour être une femme et lui pour être moins calme que ne le voulait Sam.

Le con.

Il voulait tout diriger, tout contrôler. Et lui n'était pas assez docile pour lui.

C'est pas comme s'il se rebellait ou lui désobéissait !

Il était comme il était, merde !

Personne n'a le droit de lui dire comment il doit être, il y veille.

De toute manière, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'accepté comme il était.

Et il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Juste _ses_ mains apaisantes, caressant tranquillement sa fourrure.

Les seules mains qu'il accepte sur lui. Tellement chaudes, anesthésiant ses colères d'un touché.

_Ses _yeux verts, le couvant de ses doux regards.

Regards dont il ne pouvait désormais plus se passer. Ces regards qui le faisaient se sentir important.

_Sa_ bouche, rouge et indécente dans la passion, et si paisible dans les mots.

Sons voluptueux tout droit sortie de la boîte de Pandore, allumant les feux de l'enfer aux creux de ses reins. Ou résonance céleste, calmant ses plus folles ardeurs dans ses plus noirs des colères.

_Son _goût. Tellement bon et sucré par les friandises.

Toujours un nouveau goût, toujours plus aimé que le précédents.

_Ses _joues, adorablement roses.

_Ses _bras accueillants, le protégeant de ce monde tellement injuste et égoïste.

Un monde où il faut être Parfait. Où l'Imparfait est rejeté. Où les Différents n'ont pas leur place.

Comme _nous_.

Tout deux Imparfaits, car incomplets sans l'autre.

Tout deux Différents, car nés dans le surnaturel.

Exclus sans le moindre remord.

Exclus d'un monde d'apparence si Parfaite mais pourtant si Imparfait.

Ce monde qui ne sais que nous blesser. Qui ne sais que faire souffrir.

Je pense que c'est pour cela que c'est de lui que je me suis imprégné.

Après tout, deux estropiés se comprennent toujours mieux, même si la peine est différente, même si l'une est moindre par rapport à l'autre, la souffrance est la même. Et c'est cela qui fait que l'on peu mieux étancher ses tourments.

Et de nous deux, je ne saurais dire lequel apaise le plus l'autre.

J'ai toujours pensé, et à juste titre, que c'était_ lui_. Car avec _lui_, il n'y a pas de colère, juste de la tendresse.

Cette tendresse nous est essentiel quand elle nous a fait défaut toute notre vie.

Pour _lui_, elle l'a quittée quand_ ses_ parents sont mort. Avoir une famille détestable ne l'a pas fait revenir.

Car il n'y a pas de tendresse dans la haine.

Pour moi, quand mon père me frappait. Avoir un père abusif et une mère soumise ne la jamais fait venir chez moi.

Car il n'y a pas de tendresse dans la peine.

Peut-être est-ce pour ça que je suis violant moi aussi ?

Pas avec_ lui_ ! Mais avec la meute, les autres. Tous, a part_ lui_.

Pourquoi lui voudrais-je du mal ? Il est la personnification même que je me fais de la tendresse. De la chaleur et du bonheur.

Je me rappelle de Jacob critiquer l'imprégnation, lui donnant pleins de défauts. Disant que quand l'on était imprégné, on n'était plus que l'esclave de l'autre, qu'on n'était plus nous même...

Mais je ne suis pas d'accord.

Car quand je_ l_'ai rencontré, brisé en milles morceaux avec des yeux affreusement vides, il y a eu cette rage. Cette force qui m'a fait recoller ces fragments de vie et briller ce regard si mort, tué par une guerre inconnue.

Une guerre de monde Différent.

Une guerre de monde Imparfait.

Cette rage que j'ai toujours eu et que j'ai encore. Et même si je suis incapable d'être en rage contre _lui_, je suis toujours en rage avec le monde.

Même si les autres se moquaient de moi en disant que je n'étais qu'un petit toutou aux petits soins de son maître.

Mais je m'en fou.

_Il_ m'aime.

Même si jamais _il _ne le dira, je le sais. Je le sens.

Les gestes valent tout les mots du monde.

C'est fou comme avec _lui_ les mots sont inutiles.

Avec les autres, il faut sans cesse parler, expliquer sa pensée et exposer ses sentiments. Alors qu'avec_ lui_, on peut passer des jours entiers sans parler. Juste à se regarder vivre. Paresseusement. Sur la plage, dans la forêt, à la maison. Calmement. Comme dans un cocon. Cocon qui ne peut être brisé dans ces moments où rien d'autre n'existe à part l'autre, où les autres n'avaient pas leur place.

Ces autres qui disaient que je ne trouverais personne, malgré le fait qu'un lycan ai une âme-soeur.

Pour tout le monde, je n'étais personne.

Mais je leur ai fermé leur gueule en trouvant ma _Personne_.

Ma si belle Personne. Tellement magique, tellement extraordinaire.

Après tout, _Personne sans_ _Personne_ ça n'existe pas !

Il y aura toujours _Quelqu'un_ pour moi.

Un Quelqu'un qui m'aimera.

Et ce _Quelqu'un_ je _l_'aime aussi.

Je _l_'aime comme je n'aimerais jamais.

Et même si je ne suis pas parfait. Que je râle tout le temps, que le monde est mon ennemi et que je ne _l_'aime que lorsque _nous_ sommes seuls.

Je suis un putain de Parfait pour _lui._

Et même s'_il_ n'est pas parfait. Qu'_il_ me donne des surnoms ridicules, que la mélancolie est sa plus fidèle amie et qu'_il_ ne se laisse aimé paisiblement que lorsque _nous_ sommes seuls.

_Il_ est un putain de _Parfait_ pour moi.

Alors que les autres se taisent, car jamais ils ne seront aussi heureux que moi d'avoir trouvé mon _Soleil_.

_Soleil d'Angleterre._

_Étoile de lumière._

_Ma Personne._

_Mon Quelqu'un. _

_Mon Harry _tout simplement.

**F**in.

Alors, pour ceux qui lisent « Mission Séduction, attention à toi ptit vampire ! » j'avoue que je suis au point mort. Donc on va dire qu'elle est _légèrement_ suspendu ! ^^ (NAAAAN ! ME TAPEZ PAAAAAS ! :O)

Et pour ceux qui lisent « Until the end of Paroxym » le chapitre avance lentement mais sûrement. J'essaye de faire un chapitre plus long que les précédents (ce qui est, de mon point de vue, très dure XD)Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai encore assez dans la tête (pour l'instant) pour cette fic ^^

_Edit 1/04/12 : Sur conseil de Yume Resonnance j'ai un peu modifié, développé certains trucs et tout et tout. Ce qui fait une grande différence par rapport à la première version, alors dîtes moi si c'est mieux ! ^^ _

Review ? :D


End file.
